


Kings of the Urban Jungle

by lacertusprince (monsieurerwin)



Series: Feral Kingdom [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diners, F/F, Gen, Hooker-with-a-heart-of-gold!AU, Hunk is too good for us all, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Prostitution, brief mentions of blood and injuries, brief mentions of stitches, implied Hawaiian Hunk, non-binary Pidge, runaway Pidge, underage Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/lacertusprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Hunk was stepping off a transport, wondering how he’d find his way to his uncle’s shop. </p><p>Five years ago, he’d thought the adventure of a lifetime was waiting for him on the mainland. </p><p>Five years ago, he’d been a naïve eighteen year old with dreams of being a mechanic. </p><p>Now… Well, it’s good to know one of those things stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning, Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> “Accept your past without regrets. Handle your present with confidence. Face your future without fear.”
> 
> “When hungry, order more Chinese food.”

Hunk laughed, the small tag of paper held loosely in one fist and the small cookie in another. Well, at least his fortunes seemed to be improving. The last fortune he actually remembered had been hilariously out of place. But maybe his fortune was actually changing this time. 

 

There were boxes of take-out on his table, a girl he only knew by face sleeping on his couch, and a little over twenty dollars in his wallet. Tonight wasn’t the best night for working, rain and cold weather kept most of his (would they be considered co-workers?) work acquaintances home for the night. But when he’d seen her standing outside, he’d braved the elements to ask her if she needed a place to crash after she was done for the night. He knew there wasn’t much to eat, so he’d also called for Chinese food and spent the last of the money from last week’s client. 

 

_ Was her name Casey? Or Carrie? _ All he knew was that she hadn’t picked up any clients for an hour, she was soaked through, and she had no apartment yet. So he’d done what he’d always done, and here he was broke again and having to work tomorrow rather than rest and wait for the weekend and his scheduled clients. Normally, his clients paid enough to last him through the week, but he somehow always ended up in these positions ( no pun intended). 

 

Leaving home.

Losing his only job. 

Letting people crash in his shoebox apartment. 

 

Maybe he was too nice.

He looked back at the fortune.  _ Without regrets huh?  _ Guess he could do that. 

 

* * *

 

Five years ago, Hunk was stepping off a transport, wondering how he’d find his way to his uncle’s shop. 

 

Five years ago, he’d thought the adventure of a lifetime was waiting for him on the mainland. 

 

Five years ago, he’d been a naïve eighteen year old with dreams of being a mechanic. 

 

Now… Well, it’s good to know one of those things stayed the same. He still wanted to be a mechanic. It just had to be pushed back a few years. 

 

And right now, he should have been getting ready, not reminiscing on what could have done differently. He had about fifteen minutes before he had to meet his client and this client had very specific tastes. He ghosted a hand over his legs, feeling and smoothing the lace down on his thighs. His eyeliner was perfect and once he slipped on his coat, he’d be ready to be picked up from his usual spot downtown. So long as he stayed pristine and didn’t get his outfit dirty (well before he reached his client’s room for the evening) he knew he’d be going home with enough to at least pay rent for the month. 

 

Sometimes, being an understanding hooker had its perks. 

 

And while his town didn’t exactly condone his job, at least it understood that it was a part of life. So long as there were buyers, there would be sellers. And luckily for Hunk, this town had an overabundance of overworked businessmen ( and women) who just wanted to get off without finding a date. Hunk supposed it was more efficient, but regardless of his client’s reasons, there were enough to keep him steadily busy throughout the month. 

 

He’d been doing this long enough that he had already accumulated a few regulars who would text him a few times a month with their specific requests. It seemed tonight’s client wanted Hunk in his best lingerie and heels for a few hours, and while not happy with the request (these stilettos  _ hurt _ ) he knew that this would help cover the unexpected expense of having Carrie over those few days. 

 

He knew that he’d probably save money faster if he didn’t keep bringing people in need of help home with him. He also knew just how shitty having no place to go felt like, and if he could keep even one person from feeling that way, he’d gladly shush that small voice telling him to ignore the person and keep walking. 

* * *

 

A few hours, and a few hundred dollars later, Hunk found himself walking to his apartment, stilettos in hand, feeling the cold of the sidewalk seep into his toes. There was a faster way home through the maze of alleyways, but on his way downtown, he’d spotted a kid sleeping on one of the covered bus benches around here. Hunk knew they might have just been waiting for a bus, but after being a part of the city’s underbelly for this long, he was pretty sure he could spot a runaway when he saw one. And it looked like his instincts were right, because the small bundle of messy hair and too-large jacket were still on the same bench he’d seen them on earlier. 

 

He carefully nudged the lump with two fingers, trying hard to look as non-threatening as possible. 

Nothing moved. 

 

He poked again, a little harder this time and was rewarded with a quiet groan and shuffle. A pair of oversized glasses were quickly shoved onto the face of the kid he’d just woken. 

 

“I’m just waiting for a ride. They’ll be here any minute, I swear.” 

 

Their voice was rough with sleep, but even through that Hunk could tell they were young. Way too young to be out here alone. But at least the kid (because really with that jacket, Hunk wasn’t sure if he was looking at a boy or a girl) had a decent excuse. 

 

“Yeah, sure kid. Look I know how sketchy this sounds, but if your  _ ride  _ is running late, there’s a couch and some leftover take-out with your name on it if you need it. I’m not gonna force you to come with me or anything. I’m just gonna walk home from here. You can follow or not, your choice.” 

 

Being the nice guy sometimes had its faults, but as he listened for the soft shuffle of feet behind him, he knew he wouldn’t be changing himself anytime soon. 

 

“So kid, what name should I put on the take-out boxes?”

 

“Pidge.” The same soft voice spoke up somewhere near his right elbow. 

  
“My name’s Pidge.” 


	2. A Compromise, Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never give up. You’re not a failure if you don’t give up.”
> 
> “A chance meeting opens new doors to success and friendship.”

Pidge Gunderson.

 

Well as far as fake names went, it was pretty original. Hunk had to give it to the kid, they had this whole runaway thing down.

 

Pidge had eaten their weight in take-out and stolen _both_ of the leftover fortune cookies when Hunk wasn’t looking. They had quickly fallen asleep in the blanket nest Hunk had made for them on his loveseat. He idly wondered if maybe he should move them to his bed and sleep on the couch himself, but Pidge looked pretty comfortable. So instead, he gently pulled off their glasses and placed them on his coffee table.

 

He was working on clearing away the empty cartons of food when he spied both cookies sitting entirely uneaten, but with both fortunes sitting alongside them. Were Pidge’s fingers really that tiny to get the fortunes out? Hunk stood there for a few moments until he saw his toolbox opened and spilling its contents onto the carpet between the table and the couch. Pidge had somehow gotten the little slips of paper out with only  a screwdriver and determination. He was once again left wondering why a kid like Pidge was on the streets.

 

He was also very tempted to read the fortunes Pidge had pulled from the cookies, but his own rule kept him from touching them. _Everyone’s fortune was personal, unless they were willing to read it out loud._ Rather than let himself be tempted, he made his way back to his room and finally got ready for bed.

 

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk always liked to wake up early. His mom always said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, and he took that to heart. And with a guest in the house, he wanted to make doubly sure that he had a nice meal ready for when they woke up.

 

He was fully expecting Pidge to still be sleeping when he walked into the living room, but instead he found them up and tinkering with one of the spare car stereos he had on his desk. He’d been meaning to re-wire the thing for weeks, but it looked like Pidge had just about finished the job.

 

“Pidge? How long have you been up?”

 

From where he was standing, he could see the small body tense,

 

“Um… A few hours? I’m sorry I touched your stuff! Thanks for the couch… And the food.”

 

Hunk could see them scrambling to get their shoes on and took the moment to block his front door, his arms crossed and what he hoped was an intimidating mom glare on his face.

 

“You haven’t even had breakfast yet kid. I’m not letting you go until I know you’ve got something filling to eat that’ll last you a few hours. Now be a good kid and wash your hands and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

 

He made sure to ruffle Pidge’s hair as he walked past. He could hear them grumbling as they walked to the bathroom while he started pulling out bowls for cereal. After a thought to his companion’s size, he also pulled out a loaf of bread and some peanut butter to make them both toast as well.

 

When Pidge entered the kitchen, he watched as their eyes lit up at the sight of Hunk’s extra sugary cereal collection.

 

“Help yourself kid. I’ve also got peanut butter toast if you’re not allergic.”

 

He practically beamed at them when they hesitantly reached for the cocoa krispies. His smile grew even wider when they reached for a slice of toast as well. He all but knocked a glass of milk over as he tried to get it to them, just to make sure they were getting enough calcium for their growing bones. Which once again brought up the fact that he knew very little about his breakfast buddy.

 

“So Pidge, can I ask how old you are?”

 

The pause, as well as the reddened ears gave Hunk a sense that he woulnd’t like the answer.

 

“I’m… fourteen.”

 

Yep. That was bad. Very bad.

 

“Okay, so this is going to sound bad. But I’m going to need your home address or the address of wherever you’re staying so I can call a cab. You’re way too young to be out there. And trust me, there are some shitty people out there in this city. You need to be home and safe. Aren’t your parents worried?”

 

“I. Don’t. Have. A. Home. At least not anymore. Or parents. So no, I’m not going back anywhere.”

 

It was the most Hunk had heard Pidge speak and it left him speechless. He’d just assumed the kid had been fighting with their parents or something, but this? He wasn’t sure he was ready for something like this.

 

“Shit, Pidge, I’m so sorry. But you gotta understand, this is _bad_. You’re way too young to be on your own, and I could be arrested if anyone thinks I kidnapped you or something…”

 

He could hear the exhaustion in their voice, but when they spoke their voice was steady, if a bit resigned,

 

“It’s fine Hunk. Thanks for the food and letting me crash for the night. I’ll be fine on my own. I always have been.”

 

And although that little voice was still there, telling Hunk to just let Pidge leave; he knew that there was no way he’d live with himself if he didn’t at least try.

 

“Fuck. Just wait Pidge. Don’t leave just yet. We can figure something out. I really mean it, it’s not safe out there, especially not for someone with your talents.”

 

Not knowing whether the contact would be appreciated, he slowly settled his hand on their shoulder.  

 

“You’re gonna be okay, Pidge. I’ll figure something out. Just sit down and eat more toast.”  


The slightly wobbly smile he received in turn all but confirmed it, Hunk was going to help this kid as much as he could. He cracked his knuckles and looked for his laptop.

  
He had a lot of planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This fic is starting off slow, but I've got an entire plot involving most of the Voltron crew planned, so please bear with these short chapters as we get this story started! 
> 
> At this point in time, Hunk is 23 and has been on his own in the city for about two years. 
> 
> Come yell at me for spoilers on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lacertusprince) account <3


	3. A Saving, Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Change can hurt, but it leads to a path to something better.”
> 
> “The finest men, like the finest steel, have been tempered in the hottest furnace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief update on the tags juuuuust in case!  
> Pidge in this fic is going to be nonbinary, which is why I've consistently been using gender neutral terms. 
> 
> In the beginning of this chapter, Pidge is going to open up to Hunk about being dfab but not being comfortable being labeled as a "girl". So they're discovering their identity throughout the fic, but as of this chapter Pidge is openly coming to terms with themself. 
> 
> I've tried writing it as honestly as I know how and I hope it comes across that way <3

Living with Pidge turned out to be surprisingly easy. Together, they established routines, kept each other company, and genuinely began caring for each other. Hunk began feeling as though Pidge had always been a constant of his life and he honestly couldn’t say he minded.

 

After about a week of Pidge sleeping on the couch, Hunk had offered to share his bed with them. Hunk had always been used to having smaller cousins or relatives sleep with him when family came to visit, but Pidge had turned into a red spluttering mess and had practically run out of the apartment. Hunk thought that perhaps there had been a misunderstanding, but surely by now Pidge knew that Hunk wasn’t that kind of person!

 

In a way, Hunk had been right. Pidge had returned with a can of his favorite juice (orange mango!) and a mumbled apology and explanation. He could remember it vividly,

 

“Hunk, I gotta tell you something. Pidge isn’t my real name.”

 

Hunk had been reading a magazine, but he realized how important this was for Pidge and put the magazine aside to give them his full attention.

 

“My real name, the one my parents gave me, is Katie. Katie Holt. Except Katie never seemed right. Hunk, I don’t like being just Katie, because I’m not just a girl. But I’m not a boy? I- I don’t know who I am, but I know it’s not just Katie.”

 

Pidge looked close to tears, and Hunk, while quite confused, still knew what to do to comfort the small teenager that had slowly wormed their way into his heart. He knew that hugs couldn’t solve everything, but he was still sure that they did a much better job than words would right now. Pidge was pulled into a bear hug, and Hunk could feel the relief in their body as they relaxed into his hold.

 

“Pidge, you’re growing up. And it’s okay to not be sure of who you are or how you feel. You already know what I do every night, so you know that I’ll be the last person to judge. I may not know exactly how you feel, but I do know what it feels like to be lost. But kid, you have to remember that as long as I’m here, you’ll never, _ever_ be alone.”

 

He could feel the tell-tale shuddering of repressed sobs, and so he rubbed soothing circles on Pidge’s back.

 

“Listen kid. Girl, boy, neither, both. You are free to be exactly what and who you feel. If you want me to call you Katie or Pidge or some other name, just say the word.”

 

Pidge’s sobs were quieting and Hunk let them keep their face hidden, his hands never stopping their gentle motions on Pidge’s back.

 

“I like being called Pidge. It’s new. And different. I think I like Pidge.”

 

“All right then, Pidge it is. Now Pidge, did you want the bed tonight? I’ll be out late, most likely I won’t be back until morning.”

 

He could feel Pidge’s shoulders shaking again, but this time he knew they were laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

And so the two progressed.  Hunk convinced Pidge to try enrolling in the local high school. Pidge convinced Hunk to work on small electrical repairs for extra cash (with their help of course). They worked well together, always encouraging, never prying. It was the happiest Hunk had been in a long time.

 

The rest of the summer passed in a hazy mess of clients, bed buying for Pidge, and the dreaded Back to School Shopping™. Hunk knew that Pidge had somehow falsified enough records to register at the high school nearest to his apartment. But watching them buy new notebooks and pencils solidified the fact that Pidge’s hacking and forging abilities were not to be underestimated. He didn’t know how they did it, and he didn’t ask. The less he knew, the less he could be charged with when Pidge was one day arrested for hacking into the CIA or something equally terrifying.

 

“Pidge, hurry up and get ready, we have to figure out the route you’re going to take to get to school and back.”

 

“I’m almost ready! I can’t find my shoes!”

 

“The green ones near the door that I keep tripping over?”

 

“Yeah! Those! Where are they?”

 

“Near the door where I just tripped over them.”

 

“...Cool, Thanks Hunk!”

 

They’d been planning this trip for a few days. Hunk felt the need to walk Pidge through downtown to show them the safer streets, the bus stops, the shops. Places Pidge would be safe to stop near, places to avoid, places for Pidge to wander after school while Hunk worked. They wandered for the day, up and down streets, skipping some stores in favor of others. Hunk quietly hoping that Pidge absorbed all of the warnings and hazards he pointed out.

 

“Now this bar, it’s not dangerous in and of itself, but downstairs they host fight nights every month. Usually around the end of the month. So if you’re ever heading home late, avoid it at all costs. The fighter are decent people. It’s the backers and spectators that’ll mess you up. Now come on, let’s head home. It’s getting dark.”

 

Hunk honestly thought the hardest part of getting Pidge ready for high school was getting them back on a normal sleep schedule. He probably shouldn’t have encouraged them to follow his own almost nocturnal hours. But it was also kind of nice to come home to someone working on a project of their own. He’d also made it a habit to pick up a warm drink or a snack for the two of them on his way home.

 

Thinking back, he probably should have been scolding Pidge every time they stayed up. But now, he was determined to spend the last week before Pidge started classes to get them sleeping right.

 

… His plan worked for about twenty hours. He left for a few clients appointments with strict instructions that Pidge be in bed by midnight. But when he came back around four in the morning, he found them wide awake and tapping away on his laptop. But he couldn’t exactly blame them, since he’d come home with two bear claws. Well, they still had six more days to get it right.

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out, it takes about a week for someone to reset their sleep schedule, but only if they kept to the routine. Which, admittedly, would have been easier if Pidge attempted to stick to the routine. But in reality, it took them a little over a month to finally start sleeping at a decent time.

 

Tonight, Hunk knew he’d have to leave early and he’d be back late. He just hoped Pidge actually went to bed at a decent time.

 

“Pidge, I’m leaving you money in the kitchen. Grab whatever you want tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

He left quietly, trying not to disturb them as they started their homework. By now, Pidge was used to Hunk leaving at odd hours and barely noticing his departure. They kept at their work then started on one of the small radios Hunk had brought back from the second hand shop. They worked for a few hours before their stomach announced they should have eaten before starting work on the radio.

 

It was only ten, so rather than call for a pizza, Pidge made the executive decision to walk to the nearest Chinese joint and pick up some food for them both. Pidge figured they could use the exercise and fresh air, and still be home in time to go to bed early.

 

After a very satisfying meal of greasy and delightful food, Pidge packed up the leftovers, grabbed two extra fortune cookies and started walking home.

 

Technically, Pidge knew to avoid the streets near the Kitty Rosé bar.

Technically, it was near the end of the month.

And technically, Pidge knew to stay away from any patrons nearby.

 

But Hunk also had told them to get home quickly once it got dark, so technically taking the shortcut behind Rosé wasn’t bad if they hurried.

 

There wasn’t anyone around the bar when Pidge started walking around the corner and to the small alley behind it. They thought they were in the clear, making it past the bar and the restaurant next to it. There was only a few trash cans and a set of double doors and Pidge was home free.

Except there was something moving behind the trash cans and Pidge _really_ hoped it was a raccoon. It moved again and Pidge also really regretted not ordering a pizza instead. They made their way carefully around the cans and tried to peek around them to see what had been making the noise.

 

They expected a rat, maybe a raccoon, maybe a cat if they were lucky. What they didn't expect to find was a man, beaten and bloody, laying across the garbage bags like he'd been thrown there. Pidge tip-toed nearer and gingerly nudged the man's right arm with the toe of their shoe.

 

“Hey. Hey, are you dead?”

 

A shuffle, a moan,

 

“If I was dead it'd be a lot less painful than this.”

 

Pidge looked him over carefully, the dim lighting from the double doors doing little to help. In the shadows it was hard to tell what was blood and what was just his red jacket.

 

“Are… Are you going to get home okay?”

 

He let out what could have been a laugh, but it quickly twisted into a grimace of pain.

 

“Yeah kid. I'll be fine, but you won't be if whoever did this to me comes back to finish the job. Now scram kid.”

 

Pidge took his word and was halfway home before they slowed to a stop next to a poorly lit bus shelter. They looked up and down the street, down at their hands full of take-out, squared their shoulders and walked back to the Rosé bar. They would absolutely blame Hunk if that guy killed them in their own apartment.

 

By the time Pidge returned to the alley behind the bar, the man had pulled himself into a sitting position, his back supported by the wall behind the trash cans. Pidge took a breath before gathering their courage and shoving their take-out in the injured man's face.

 

“Here, hold this while I help you up. I'm not that strong, but with two hands I can at least get you on your feet. If you're good, I'll let you eat the cookies in the bag.”

 

The man let himself be pulled up with only minor hisses of pain and Pidge counted that as a victory.

 

“Come on, my apartment's nearby. Let's get you cleaned up at least.”

 

The two had limped their way a few blocks before Pidge's new companion spoke up,

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

Pidge grinned as they saw their apartment complex up ahead,

 

“Because someone once did the same for me.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo! Another mysterious stranger makes his way into Hunk's life ;)
> 
> I left a few hints about mystery man's identity, but if you can't guess who it is you'll find out when i post the next chapter!


	4. A Decision, Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can’t help everyone. But everyone can help someone”
> 
> “Take the chance while you still have the choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick content warning! I briefly touch on the injuries on Pidge's mystery man, nothing too explicit, so hopefully if it's not your cup of tea you can skim over it!   
> Message/Comment if you need a more detailed explanation of when it occurs!

Getting Keith into the apartment was the easy part. Actually, scratch that, learning his name was the easy part. Because after swapping names, Pidge’s new trash friend had gone unnaturally silent, and Pidge was left to fill in the gaps of conversation. Although, this may have been due to Keith being in massive amounts of pain, but come on, at least talk about the weather. 

 

If Pidge had known that, they’d probably have left him in that alley. Because really, how hard was it to convince the guy he needs a shower.  

 

“Please Keith, you smell like a trash can. I promise, after a shower you’ll feel much better. Just  _ please _ stop stinking up this fucking apartment. Hunk is going to think I dragged an entire dumpster up here, not one person who needed help.”

 

Keith, this infuriating trash king, just shrugged his shoulders and kept sipping from the water bottle Pidge had offered. 

 

“Dude, can you do anything other than shrug your shoulders? At least rinse off and I’ll let you sit on the couch.”

 

Another shrug. 

 

“Okay, no shower. But I’ll at least give you a change of clothes. Anything to get that STINK out of here.”

 

“I doubt your clothes will fit me kid.”

 

“Oh, the mysterious Keith speaks! And yes, obviously not my clothes. Sit tight, or rather, stand tight I guess? Hunk’s gotta have something.”

 

By now, Pidge was used to rummaging around Hunk’s room in search of extra wires or some of his hidden stash of mini Snickers bars. But they had always, by some unspoken rule, left Hunk’s closet alone. Pidge was a smart cookie. They knew Hunk’s job, and they knew that oftentimes when he left the apartment bundled in his long peacoat, he was probably wearing something their mother would probably have an aneurysm over. 

 

But Pidge also knew that the small dresser next to his bed had some old tees and ratty boxers in the bottom drawer, (coincidentally, it also held the Snickers stash.) So they dug through it for a bit, pulling out a t shirt and pair of boxers that didn’t look terribly used, and brought them out for  Keith. 

 

“Ey! Hot Mess! Go into the bathroom and change clothes, I’ll toss your dirty clothes in the washer downstairs… With about a bottle of detergent.”

 

Pidge snickered when they saw Keith’s reaction to the excellent fashion choices they’d made. But with only minor grumbling they shoved him in the bathroom and tossed his new clothes in after him. After they left him, they went to grab a plastic bag to hold his clothes. No way was Pidge going to touch those clothes with their own hands. 

 

Keith emerged, both the grey t shirt proudly proclaiming him to be the Hot Mess he was, and the slightly holey boxers looking a little large on his figure. Without a word, Pidge offered the plastic bag for his soiled and bloody clothes. And to their surprise, he actually took the bag and stuffed his clothes into it and handed it back. 

 

“There’s leftovers on the coffee table. I was going to give them to Hunk, but he can eat cereal or something. I’m going downstairs to wash your clothes, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Pidge swung the bag as they walked back down to the first floor and stuffed Keith’s clothes in the washer nearest to them and added a capful of detergent. They hoped Keith took the invitation to grab food, the guy seriously looked like he could use a decent meal… or ten. 

 

When they returned, Pidge was happy to find Keith cautiously nibbling on one of the potstickers. 

 

“Alright, in forty-three minutes I gotta go back, but until then did you wanna watch anything? There’s no cable, but we’ve got Netflix and Hulu.”

 

“Umm… Whatever I guess.”

 

“Awesome. Parks and Rec marathon it is.”

 

Because everyone loves Parks and Rec. Pidge wished they had the ability to start easy conversation with people like Hunk could. But as it was, Pidge was here, stealing potstickers and bites of rice when Keith wasn’t looking. Neither one seemed too inclined to talk, so after a few episodes, Pidge excused themselves to toss his clothes in the dryer. When they got back, they caught Keith looking at his side and holding a handful of napkins to his skin, the Hot Mess shirt rucked up around his armpits. Now Pidge could see the the various bruises and cuts that covered his ribs and stomach. And it looked pretty bad. Pidge didn’t know how long they would have stood there, watching Keith dab at the open wounds that covered him. But it seemed that luck was on Pidge’s side, because before Keith noticed them staring, they both heard a key turning in the lock and watched Hunk struggle to enter the apartment while keeping his coat wrapped tight. 

 

“Pidge, are you still up? I brought the insulated wire you’d been asking about.”

 

Watching Hunk get surprised at their houseguest was such an Experience. Pidge was fully expecting a Ghibli-level blush and hair poof with the way he started. 

 

“Um, Pidge… Can I talk to you in the hallway please?”

 

Pidge could see Hunk surreptitiously tighten his coat and step back out into the hall. 

 

“Be right back Hot Mess. Gotta convince Hunk you’re not a sewer monster holding me hostage.”

 

They cautiously made their way outside, not wanting to spook Keith or Hunk by running around the apartment. When they closed the door behind them, Hunk finally lost some of the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders. 

 

“Pidge. Why is there someone in the apartment that looks like they should be in a hospital?”

 

“Geez Hunk, he doesn’t look that bad… Does he?”

 

“I’m pretty sure his nose is broken. And by the way he’s sitting, I’m pretty sure his whole body’s been through the wringer.” 

 

“I’m sorry Hunk… I didn’t know what to do! He was out in the trash! Like literally thrown onto the trashcans outside Kitty Rosé. I couldn’t just leave him there!”

 

Hunk’s hand on their shoulder quieted their rushed explanation. 

 

“It’s fine Pidge. Really, it’s okay. Just. A little warning would have been nice. You’ve got a phone for a reason.”

 

Pidge could feel a blush creeping up their cheeks. 

 

“He just looked so… I don’t know? Broken? I was just trying to help.”

 

Hunk seemed to trust in Pidge’s judgement, so he ruffled their hair and re-entered the apartment. Pidge felt a little sorry for leaving Keith without any better reassurances. He’d managed to stand and meet Hunk halfway, his hand extended and a nervous smile on his lips. 

 

“Hi. Look, don’t blame the kid. He was just trying to make my night a little less shitty. But as soon as my clothes are out of the dryer, I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

Hunk eyed him skeptically, but shook his hand nonetheless. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Wasn’t too long ago I dragged this lump off a bus stop.”

 

Hunk jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Pidge, who was furtively trying to lock the door and sneak around the both of them. 

 

“My name’s Hunk. I’m no expert, but it does look like you need a few stitches… At the very least. Maybe even an MRI if you got hit on the head like the blood in your hair suggests. Do you want us to take you to the hospital? We can take a cab and be there in a few minutes. I… Uh… Just need a few minutes to change clothes.”

 

Pidge almost felt sorry for Keith. By now, they’d learned to cut Hunk off before he started babbling. But it was kind of fun to see  Keith’s eyes widen and shoulders hunch, the longer Hunk kept talking. But it looked like Hunk had cowed Keith into another near-silent state, but Pidge was pretty sure he wasn’t going to agree when he found his voice again. 

 

Hunk decided to let Keith think over his suggestion and walked into his room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

 

“Is… Is he always like that?”

 

Keith’s hushed tone jolted Pidge from their own thoughts, and a small, sad smile played on their features. 

 

“Yeah, he’s that kind of guy. He’ll care more about you in one breath than you’ve cared about yourself all week.”

 

Keith let out a heavy breath rather than reply, so Pidge continued, 

 

“Keith, you’re gonna have to decide whether you want to go to the hospital or not. Because Hunk’s going to come out ready to take you in for X-rays and stitches.”

 

“I don’t have money for that Pidge. And I don’t even have the luxury of going to a clinic. If anyone recognizes me, I would put those doctors and nurses in danger. Pidge, I’m supposed to be dead, the guys who hurt me were trying to kill me. The only reason they didn’t was because I dodged the worse of the blows.”

 

While Keith had been talking, Hunk had carefully opened the door just a crack and listened intently. He was still determined to get Keith some sort of medical care, but now he adjusted his plans. He pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text. He cleared his throat and re-entered the room with what he hoped was a gentle smile on his face. 

 

“So I just called my friend. She’s a nurse at the local free clinic and can come by and check you out. I also ordered pizza for Pidge and I before I got here, so you’re more than welcome to that while we wait.” 

 

Hunk wasn’t sure what he’d said, but Keith was blushing and Pidge was looking at him like they were incredibly proud of him. He rubbed the back of his neck and made his way to the couch while picking up the two fortune cookies Pidge had brought home. Except the next thing he knew, Pidge was snatching them out of his hand and scowling. 

 

“Excuse you! Those are Keith’s!” 

 

They turned and deposited the two cookies in Keith’s hand. 

 

“Now sit down Hot Mess, eat your cookies, and we’ll all place bets on who we think will get here first: the nurse or the pizza.”

 

Keith spent a long moment staring at the cookies in his hand. 

 

“I don’t really think I have much choice do I?”

  
Hunk and Pidge just grinned in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold Stars for everyone who guessed it was Keith! I strategically placed three hints to his identity so if you found em all you get a special shoutout on chapter five! 
> 
> Also, about Keith's use of he/him for Pidge: As of right now, Hunk is the only one that Pidge has come out to, so Hunk is the only one using gender-neutral terms. Pidge is trying to look very genderless, and Keith is assuming their gender. Later on, when Pidge is more comfortable with Keith they're going to give him a talking to about assuming genders and pronouns. But for right now, Pidge's priority is to keep him safe. 
> 
> Other than that heavy bit, thank you for reading so far! My [twitter ](https://twitter.com/lacertusprince) is always here for ya to come talk to me about the Kings universe!


	5. A Healing, Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never give up. Always find a reason to keep trying.”
> 
> “Welcome the change coming into your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty! 
> 
> Content Warning for this chapter: descriptions of injuries, cleaning up injuries, and stitches.
> 
> Nothing is too graphic but it is mentioned throughout the chapter as Keith is patched up so if you need me to specify exactly when it happens, just leave a comment and I can maybe edit the chapter itself with some warnings.

Pidge ended up winning the bet.

 

The poor pizza delivery boy looked positively terrified when Pidge opened the door and yelled back over their shoulder, 

 

“Suck it bitches! Pizza’s here first so Keith’s gonna bleed out over a slice of pepperoni! And you both owe me a tub of ice cream!”

 

Their slightly manic laughter carried through  the apartment while Hunk hurried to apologize and pay for the food. 

 

“Pidge that poor kid looked like he’d walked into a crime scene. Why are you trying to scare away all the delivery kids?”

 

Pidge was already halfway through a slice, so Hunk turned an apologetic glance towards Keith. 

 

“Sorry. Pidge gets excited when food is involved.”

 

Keith, who had been sitting quietly on one end of the couch, looked over at Hunk with unmistakable fondness in his eyes, 

 

“Yeah, I’m starting to notice that. But it looks like I owe him ice cream so I’ll be seeing that excitement again.”

 

Hunk gave Keith an odd look, mouth opening a little to say something, when a quiet knock interrupted. 

 

“That’ll be the nurse I bet. Sucks for you two! Only a few minutes late!”

 

Rather than argue with Pidge, Hunk stood again and opened the door to let his friend in. 

 

The first thing that Pidge and Keith noticed was her height. She was taller than Hunk, with a build that suggested she could benchpress the three of them without breaking a sweat. Keith was struck by the beautifully toned body, knowing that it would have taken years of dedication to develop. Meanwhile, Pidge was staring at her face, thinking they’ve never seen such a kind and sweet looking person. Both were jarred from their internal musings when Hunk cleared his throat and introduced her. 

 

“Keith, Pidge. This is my friend Shay. She’s usually down at the free clinic, but as a personal favor she’s brought some supplies to look you over, okay Keith?”

 

Keith nodded jerkily, his brain taking a little too long to process that the tall, powerful lady was also a nurse and not the pro-wrestler he firmly believed she could be. Except she was currently talking to him and motioning towards the kitchen. 

 

“Keith, I can look you over in the bathroom but I know Hunk’s is pretty small, so for now let’s just look you over in here.”

 

It took a few tries, but somehow Keith hauled himself up and stood awkwardly in the kitchen under Shay’s watchful gaze. He was quite proud of himself for not whimpering in pain, but as soon as he finished internally congratulating himself, Shay spoke again, and his spirits dropped, 

 

“Hunk, Pidge, give us some privacy yeah? Keith, I’m going to need you to take your shirt off for me okay? I need to assess how far the damage goes.”

 

Keith belatedly remembered what was on the shirt and flushed. He looked into the living room to see both Hunk and Pidge studiously watching more Parks and Rec on the small TV. He gingerly pulled the shirt off, wincing as it caught on the different cuts that covered his body. Shay hissed in sympathy as the full extent came into view. 

 

“Wow. Someone  _ really _ doesn’t like you. Looks like they got a few good kicks in. And they chose to wear steel toes huh?”   
  


Keith had no idea how Shay could tell all that from the marks on his body, but she was right. The people who did this had not been happy with him. 

 

“Keith? It looks like you have a few older injuries on top on these fresh wounds. Anything serious happen that I should know about?”

 

“Do you operate under the same doctor-patient confidentiality?”

 

Shay looked amused that he’d be thinking of that at this moment. But he knew better, knew that the less she knew, the safer she was. And Keith had already fucked up by following Pidge home. He didn’t want anyone getting hurt because he couldn’t handle the injuries on his own. 

 

“I’m serious MIss Shay. The people who did this are not good people and I don’t want you to be put in danger.”

 

The ‘because of me’ was left unsaid, but Keith was sure she would catch his drift. Shay’s smile is still as soft as before, but Keith can see the tinge of sadness his words left. And a small part of him hates himself for having put it there. She motioned to the small table and sat next to him before speaking, 

 

“Being a nurse… Especially in this part of the city means I get to see the worse people can do to each other. But Keith, people can also be so very kind to each other okay? You don’t know Hunk, and I don’t know you, and yet here we are. So to answer your question: No, I won’t tell anyone I’ve treated you today, but in exchange I want you to spend the night here. Hunk knows enough about concussions to keep an eye on you after I leave.”

 

Keith hadn’t even realized she had pulled his arm into her lap, the tweezers in her nimble fingers picking out the small debris that was lodged in his skin. He could see the edge of her mouth quirk up in a smile when she noticed he had finally realized her voice had been the exact distraction he needed. Idly, he wondered if Hunk was dating her, they both seemed to have the same sort of overly compassionate nature. He looked over again to the two people in the living room. He’d already tempted fate by being here, he supposed a few more hours wouldn’t kill anybody. 

 

Bad choice of words. Shay caught his grimace, 

 

“Only for tonight Keith. Just a few hours to make sure you’ll be okay on your own.”

 

He didn’t quite trust himself to speak, instead nodding his head in agreement. 

 

“Good, I’m glad to see they didn’t knock the common sense out of you.”

 

She finished with his right arm and stood to work up his shoulder and across his back. He could feel the slight tugging sensations as she pulled god-knew-what free from his body. He was lucky, he supposed. The shock was doing as good a job at dulling some of the pain as any anaesthetic. She was partway down his left arm when he noticed Hunk was in the kitchen, quietly setting up the coffee maker and murmuring something about sleeping arrangements to Shay. He didn’t realize how dulled his senses were because he should have noticed a man as large as Hunk moving in his peripherals. 

 

“Keith? I’m going to disinfect everything now. It’s going to sting a little.”

 

He vaguely understood what Shay was saying, but the first swipe of the alcohol wipe woke him right up. 

 

“SON OF A  _ BITCH _ ” 

 

His head whipped around to glare at the nurse and to stare accusingly at the small cloth in her hand. 

“Don’t you have something gentler?!”

 

Pidge’s voice piped up from the living room, 

 

“You’re the one who didn’t want to shower first!”

 

“Traitor!” Keith muttered more to himself, and looked up into the double team of Hunk and Shay staring disapprovingly. But just as quickly, Shay turned and jabbed a finger into Hunk’s chest. 

 

“ _ You _ said he was going to be ready when I got here!”

 

And the guilty look on Hunk’s face had him laughing, and Pidge was giggling and for some reason, Keith felt  _ safe.  _ Felt like maybe, just maybe, he could spend the night here, could keep watching whatever the hell Leslie Knope was up to and have a moment to relax. He could pretend that these people were his friends that didn’t care about his shady night job. 

 

He slumped back against the chair, eyes damp with unshed tears, only to sit back upright, yelping when the open cuts on his back made contact with the chair. Shay was there in an instant, lightly scolding him and pulling out more antiseptic wipes, and a package of what looked suspiciously like needles. 

 

“Keith. You probably already know this but you’re going to need a few stitches here and there. Take these two pills and I’m ordering you to shower as best you can. By the time you’re done, the painkillers should have kicked in. Now, scoot!”

 

Hunk had been hovering nervously in the kitchen under the pretense on waiting for coffee, but as soon as Keith stood up, he was right at his side. Without needing to be asked, he gently pulled Keith’s arm over his own shoulder and half carried, half supported him back to the bathroom. 

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to shower okay? I can stay in the bathroom just in case you need anything.”

 

Keith looked at the lip of the tub dubiously, 

 

“I… and don’t tell Pidge…  _ Might _ need some help getting in and out of the tub.”

 

Hunk chuckled and let Keith sit on the toilet lid while he went to the kitchen to grab another bottle of water and the two pills Shay had offered. Keith was in the exact same place, and again Hunk was left wondering just how badly his internal injuries were. 

 

“All righty Keith! I’ve got two pills here that Shay promises will knock you straight into La La Land.”

 

He handed over the small tablets and watched raptly as Keith popped them in his mouth, then offered the opened bottle to swallow then down. He gave Keith a few minutes, just in case the water wanted to make an unwelcome return, and turned on the shower to a lukewarm temperature. He knew he was blushing, but really was there any rational reaction to any of this?

 

“Umm… So I can help you get undressed and into the tub, so if you want we can get started…”

 

He gestured limply towards Keith’s body, and offered his arms again as support for Keith to stand. 

 

“Thanks Hunk.”

 

Keith wobbled slowly to his feet, his grip a little too hard on Hunk’s forearms. He thought it a little bit funny that Hunk was more embarrassed at his upcoming nudity, but maybe that was the drugs kicking in.

 

He obediently raised his arms when Hunk lightly gripped the hem of his borrowed shirt, a feat that would have had him wincing and muttering curses before. While Hunk busied himself again with the shower, Keith slipped the borrowed pair of boxers down his legs and clumsily stepped out of them. He assumed that Hunk knew what he’d just done because he could see the red blush that creeped across the tops of Hunk’s ears. Keith was willing to bet if he lifted the short ponytail at the base of his neck he would see the skin as flushed as his ears. 

 

When Hunk turned around, Keith could see him trying his very best to only look him in the face. Whatever was in those pills had Keith feeling light and confident, so he once again offered his arm for Hunk to help him into the bathtub. 

 

“I feel like the luckiest girl at the ball, naked and with a handsome man holding onto my arm.”

 

Keith started laughing again when he heard Hunk’s sputtered protests and pulled the curtain closed between them. Whatever had been in those pills was a great advance in medical science as far as Keith was concerned.

 

“Keith? There’s shampoo and body wash in the shower caddy. Use whatever you need okay?”

 

Keith made a noncommittal noise and pulled a random bottle out of the caddy and began lathering his hair and rubbing the suds across his chest and arms. He was fully expecting to feel the stinging pain in his open wounds, but all he felt was a light tingling and before he knew it, he was turning off the water and reaching out demandingly for Hunk to help him out of the tub again. 

 

If Hunk had been gentle before, he was even more so as he helped Keith dry off and the feeling of being cared for left an ache in his chest and a small sob in his throat. Keith braced himself on Hunk’s arm to pull the same boxers up again, adjusting them until they fit loosely on his hips. 

 

Before he knew it, Hunk’s solid presence was replaced by Shay and her soft smile. 

 

“All right Keith, it’s just you and me. The other two are too squeamish to help much. Go ahead and sit down again and I’ll get started.”

 

If Keith was pressed to answer, he would probably say that he’d dozed off as Shay stitched his tattered body together. But he clearly remembered her talking to him, her soft voice a more soothing balm than whatever she was smearing over his newly stitched skin. Eventually though, Shay patted him on his least injured shoulder and helped him stand up. He looked himself over, noticing the neat squares of gauze taped to his skin and covering the deepest of the cuts and gave her a lazy thumbs up. She laughed and ruffled the front of his hair, making sure to avoid the bruising on the side of his head. 

 

Keith was a little fuzzy on how exactly he ended up in the very warm and comfy bed that he was pretty sure was Hunk’s, but he was definitely not complaining. He stayed conscious just long enough to hear Hunk telling him he was leaving him water, snacks, and a small trash can in case he felt sick. He lifted his head to find a small bin on the floor within reach, and two more fortune cookies sitting alongside a new water bottle on the nightstand. He wasn’t sure why, but he drifted to sleep with a small smile on his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also really quick!!!   
> Huge shoutout to my Twitter buddies
> 
> @blackistruelove for always kicking my ass when I'm procrastinating
> 
> @pacifierjunkie for letting me DM them about Hunk at all hours of the day 
> 
> @uncleturos for writing some of the best Voltron AU threads and providing thoughtful reviews and loving support 
> 
> Y'all are absolutely the reason I've kept writing this AU.


	6. A Puzzle, Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “An upward movement initiated in time can counteract fate.”
> 
> “Life does not get better by chance. It gets better by change.”

As nice as the pills were the night before, Keith was absolutely hating them in the morning. Or rather, hating the fact that they'd worked through his system, and now here he was with a headache so bad it made him nauseous. He'd been lucky enough to aim pretty decently when his stomach finally revolted and threw up the remains of his dinner. Pizza did not taste good the second time around, and Keith hated that he now had first hand knowledge of this.

 

He thought he'd been relatively quiet in his retching, but a moment later there was a soft knocking on the door,

 

“Keith? Are you okay?”

 

Hunk's voice floated through the pounding in Keith's head, and he let out what probably sounded like a pathetic groan rather than the ' _I’m okay_ ’ he was intending. Hunk carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Keith was sure he could smell the acrid scent of vomit, but he was merciful enough to ignore it.

 

“I've got oatmeal and toast in the kitchen if you're ready to get up. Shay said you should sleep as much as you can though.”

 

Hunk waited a beat before moving further into the room and carrying the trash can with him. While he was fortunate enough to have made it through the last few years without such strong painkillers, he'd often seen others have to take them. Without fail, they almost always had the same side effects. He was quick to replace the bag and bring the trash can back into the room. But even in that short time Keith had fallen back asleep.

 

Rather than sleep on the couch again, Hunk started packing a quick lunch for Pidge after nudging them awake to get ready for school. Hunk could hear Pidge rummaging around for their books and worksheets they had left out the night before, but what he was really listening for was the dry heaving he'd heard earlier. But he didn't hear anything else and lost himself in the domesticity of slathering slices of bread with peanut butter and jelly.

 

Pidge on the other hand, was mentally preparing themself to brave the ten second walk to the bathroom. They were pretty sure Keith was still asleep, but they were nervous about accidentally waking him or scaring him if he woke when they were busy brushing their teeth or something. They knocked gently and peeked in, much like Hunk had, only to be met with the sight and smell of Keith once again puking his guts out.

 

“Ooh, Hot Mess you're really living up to that t-shirt aren't you?”

 

Somehow, Keith was able to stop long enough to flip Pidge off and glare at them.

 

“Oooh, I'm so scared Keith!”

 

They laughed and made it to the bathroom without further comments. When Pidge was done with the bathroom, they walked into a hushed argument between Hunk and a slightly more awake Keith.

 

“I'm telling you Keith, it's fine if you stay here for a few days. You can barely move without wincing, at least here Pidge or I will be nearby to help.”

 

“Hunk I'm fine. I've dealt with this kind of stuff before. I know how to take care of myself.”

 

Perhaps Hunk's selflessness was catching because Pidge found themself nodding furiously in agreement with Hunk.

 

“Yeah Keith! It's not about whether you can or can't deal with all this shit on your own! It's the fact that Hunk and I are telling you, this time, you don't have to.”

 

Keith's cheeks were lightly flushed and there was a sheen of sweat from the effort it was taking him to stay sitting upright.

 

Pidge had a sudden idea.

 

“Fine Keith if you want to leave so bad, we won't stop you. But only on one condition.”

 

Hunk looked slightly alarmed, but Pidge nudged him in the side and winked.

 

“Keith, you’re free to go home so long as you can tie your own shoes. But if you can’t, you have to admit defeat and stick around with us for a few more days.”

 

Hunk crossed his arms and Pidge mimicked the movement, both of them waiting for Keith’s next plan of action. They could both see him struggling with the decision he knew he had to make. The three of them could see just how much effort Keith was putting into just sitting, and they all knew it would be near impossible for him to stand and then bend over or kneel to tie the laces on his sneakers. Finally, Keith slumped back against the pillows and shot another glare in Pidge’s general direction.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Pidge didn’t even bat an eyelid, just looked over at the clock and grinned.

 

“Well, this was lovely and all, but I’ve got a bus to catch. So I’ll see you later tonight!”

 

They ambled over to Keith and gently squeezed the hand that was over the covers, and whispered,

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

They turned, gave Hunk a quick hug-turned-shove when he ruffled their hair and skipped out. Keith and Hunk listened for the sounds of Pidge moving around the apartment and of the door slamming shut behind them.

 

“That child is the devil.”

 

Hunk laughed in agreement,

 

“Pidge can be pretty persuasive when it matters. Plus you really do look like a light breeze could knock you on your ass.”

 

Keith snorted, but feeling the way he was, he couldn’t say he disagreed.

 

“Alright Keith, you’ve got two choices: breakfast in bed or breakfast in the living room. Either way you’re getting plain food and then another dose of painkillers that Shay left behind.”

 

Keith really didn’t want to spend another minute in a bed, so he gingerly pulled himself upright again,

 

“Living room please, that way I can at least pretend I’m feeling better.”

 

Hunk laughed again, and Keith decided then and there that it was one of the nicest sounds he’d heard in a very long time.

 

“Living room it is. Come on, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Pidge came home that afternoon, they found Keith watching more of Parks and Rec and Hunk was nowhere to be found.

 

“Where’s Hunk?”

 

Keith tilted his head towards the bedroom,

 

“I made him take a nap. I didn’t realize he slept on the couch last night because I stole his bed.”

 

“Ohhh, okay. Well do you need anything? I’ve got some homework I wanna get done before dinner.”

 

Pidge was glad to see Keith actually considering the question rather than trying to hide his pain.

 

“If you could get me more water… I’d really appreciate it kid.”

 

Pidge grabbed him two more bottles from the case near the door and left them next to him on the couch. They also snuck two more fortune cookies next to him as well and Keith wondered if Pidge had a stash somewhere.

 

“If you need anything else I’ll just be over there okay?”

 

Pidge pointed to the twin bed tucked into the corner of the living room and waited until Keith nodded in confirmation.

 

This was nice, Keith decided. The quiet snores from the bedroom, the sound of a pen running across paper, the Pawnee crew on the TV; it all melded together into a scene of tranquility and peace. It had been so long since Keith had truly felt relaxed, and he wondered what that said about his day to day life.

 

Keith didn’t really know when he’d dozed off on the couch, only waking when Hunk all but crashed into the bedroom door.

“Shit! Pidge! I overslept! I’ve got to go and I didn’t make anything!”

 

He came stumbling into the living room before freezing in front of the TV.

 

“Keith! Oh my god! I just left you here to fend for yourself!!! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?? Did you need anything? Shit… Are you hungry??”

 

Keith could tell Hunk was really stressing over his extended nap, so he waved his questions aside,

 

“Don’t worry about it. Pidge grabbed me some water and I passed out too. So go! Get ready for work. If Pidge can find my wallet, I’ll get us some food.”

 

Hunk looked marginally less stressed and looked over at Pidge.

 

“Hear that Pidge?”

 

“Yep! Now go get ready Hunk!”

 

Hunk all but sprinted back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Even through the closed door, Keith could hear Hunk  moving around and muttering to himself. It was perhaps about fifteen minutes later that Hunk came out of his room, hair down in soft waves over his shoulders and what Keith was pretty sure was mascara and lipstick, outfit hidden by the same coat he’d been wearing the day before.

 

“Pidge, make sure Keith takes another two painkillers before he goes to sleep. Keith can you bribe, threaten, or extort Pidge into going to bed at midnight tonight? I shouldn’t be gone more than a few hours, but you should both be asleep by the time I come home!”

 

He waved and quickly shut the door behind him. Pidge was the first to react, shaking their head slightly in disbelief.

 

“Man, I hope Hunk’s clients aren’t waiting too long. Last time he was late for work was when I took the wrong bus after school and he had to come find me.”

 

Keith still wasn’t exactly sure what he’d witnessed. He would blame the painkillers for now, but he couldn’t quite get the worried feeling out of his chest.

 

“What happened the last time Hunk was late for work?”

 

Pidge was quiet for a while and Keith could see the calculating look on their face and he wondered if they were gauging his trustworthiness.

 

“Last time, Hunk came home empty handed. I guess they just refused to pay him for that night’s _work_.”

 

Keith noticed the emphasis Pidge placed on ‘work’ but his mind was having a hard time figuring out why.

 

“That seems illegal. Couldn’t Hunk tell his boss?”

 

An ugly laugh pierced the stillness of the room and Keith looked over at Pidge oddly. Again, it seemed Pidge was carefully weighing their words,

 

“Keith, you still don’t know what Hunk does for a living do you?”

 

Keith shrugged, earning him a wince as the movement pulled on his stitches.

 

“I figured he worked at a bar or something since he works at night.”

 

Pidge stared at him for a long time, trying to decide whether Keith was being extra polite or just plain dense.

 

“Keith. He works nights with clients, and he just left the apartment in lingerie and heels. You catch my drift yet?”

 

Suddenly, it did click and Keith could feel his face reddening in embarrassment.

 

“Shit. Sorry… I didn’t know I swear! He just seems like such a good person?”

 

At that, Pidge looked downright _pissed_. They got up from their bed and punched Keith straight in the shoulder.

 

“Don’t you dare say any shit like that around him _ever_. Hunk _IS_ a good person. Better than you, better than me. And yeah he’s a fucking prostitute right now, but don’t you even for a second think less of him for it. Or you’ll answer to me.”

 

Keith recognized the determined look in Pidge’s eyes and he knew that the small kid in front of him would probably go to the ends of the Earth to protect Hunk. He knew that he’d majorly fucked up and he wasn’t sure why, but he was desperate to fix it.

 

“Pidge, Pidge. Listen, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! I just thought… Hunk is nice and smart and works really hard from what I can tell. He could have any job he wanted, right?”

 

He could visibly see the fight go out of Pidge’s body, almost as if what Keith had said hurt them personally.

 

“Yeah, he could. But life isn’t a fairy tale. And sometimes it just fucks you over. Hunk and I, we’re just trying to survive at this point. We’ll worry about dreams later.”

 

Keith was left with an unexpected twist of guilt deep in his chest. He should have known better than to judge what job Hunk had. Hadn’t he been worrying yesterday about the exact same thing? About whether Hunk or Pidge would look down on him after learning where he got the bulk of his money? And not even a full day later he was doing just that to one of the only people he’d met in this city who was genuinely kind for kindness’ sake.

 

“Hey, Pidge. Where did you put the stuff from my pockets? My wallet should have been tucked in my jacket pocket.”

 

He realized just how lucky he was that the men sent to beat him up were stupid enough to leave him there without even a cursory look into his pockets. Otherwise they would have found his winnings from that night and he wouldn’t have been able to do what he did next when Pidge brought him his stuff.

 

Pidge had put all his belongings into another plastic bag, and after a quick peek into his wallet to make sure the bills he had tucked in there were still there, he looked over at Pidge and grinned.

 

“Pidge. Call your favorite food place and order whatever the hell you want then call and order whatever Hunk likes best. Actually, order twice what Hunk normally gets, that way he’s got enough for leftovers too. Dinner’s on me tonight.”

 

Maybe this wasn’t enough to fix what he’d said, but Keith didn’t have much else to offer as a conciliatory gift. But it seemed as though Pidge had taken him at his word, because about a half hour later, the delivery boy was carrying a frankly terrifyingly large box full of smaller take-out boxes.

 

“Keith… I may have overestimated the amount of food I ordered…”

 

Keith didn’t even bother looking at the total, just handed off a few bills he knew would be more than enough to cover the total and a decent tip.  

 

“I told you Pidge. Don’t worry about it, I was a dick earlier and this is the least I can do after everything you’re both doing for me.”

 

He didn’t say anything else, but he did feel that sense of contentment and peace again when Pidge joined him on the couch to watch a few episodes of whatever show Netflix autoplayed. He didn’t eat much, simply claiming a carton of fried rice for himself, then downing the two pills Pidge offered him.

 

Sometime around eleven, Keith nudged Pidge and reminded them that Hunk had made him promise to get them in bed by midnight. He felt particularly proud that Pidge agreed with only minor mumbling. He’d have to tell Hunk the trick was stuffing the kid to the gills with greasy food. Before Pidge got ready for bed, they were nice enough to bring him a capful of mouthwash and another water bottle, but he shooed them off before they could do anything else and stall their bedtime further. He settled himself on the couch and watched a few more episodes of Archer until he heard Pidge’s breathing even out. Once he was certain they were asleep, he turned off the TV and snuggled lower into the couch cushions and fell asleep as well.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know what time it was, but he did feel the uncomfortable sensation of being picked up and moved. Blinking owlishly, he looked up into Hunk’s tired face

 

“Where’m I going?”

 

“I’m just letting you sleep in my bed Keith. Your body shouldn’t have to suffer more on that couch.”

 

“But... It’s your bed. ‘M okay on the couch.”

 

Hunk huffed out a laugh, trying to keep it quiet so as not to wake up Pidge.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“M’kay.” And once his head hit the pillow, he was out.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Keith woke up feeling much better physically, but the guilt of taking Hunk’s bed again was even worse. He’d briefly entertained an idea in the early dawn, but in the cold sunlight of the morning he wasn’t so sure it was a good idea. He decided his first order of business would be to convince Hunk to visit his apartment before trying to convince him of anything else.

 

When he heard the quiet knocks on the door, he lifted his head off the pillow and watched Hunk edge into the room.

 

“Morning Keith. Do you mind if I grab some clothes and take a quick shower.”

 

And yep. There was a fresh wave of guilt as Keith realized Hunk had probably come home from ‘work’ and hadn’t even cleaned up, let alone changed clothes.

 

“Mmmhm… Yeah sure. Go ahead man. It’s your room anyway.”

 

He watched as Hunk drew out a t-shirt and jeans from the drawers facing his bed, then blushed when he saw him pull out a pair of boxers with what he was pretty sure were strawberries printed on them. He turned his head back into the pillow and listened to Hunk move around in the bathroom and the sounds of the shower turning on. Keith had gotten himself out of bed by the time Hunk had gotten out of the shower, but that’s about all he’d managed.

 

“Did you want to shower Keith? I’ve got enough gauze to re-bandage your stitches.”

 

“Actually, I was going to ask if we could drop by my apartment. Not that I don’t appreciate this ensemble you’re letting me borrow, but I miss my stuff. If we go today, I can just shower there?”

 

Hunk considered it for a moment,

 

“Did you want to go right now? Or later today when Pidge gets back from class?”

 

“What if we go a little later on and pick Pidge up after school?”

 

“Oooh. Pidge would _hate_ that… I’m in.”

 

Plans decided, Keith let Hunk guide him into the kitchen, leaning on his shoulder just a little more than he’d like to admit. He watched in amusement as Hunk realized just how much food was waiting for him in the fridge. Keith snagged another box of rice and let Hunk try and choose from which carton to grab food from.

 

“Pidge picked all of your favorites, so take whatever you’re in the mood for big guy.”

 

He could see Hunk blushing again and left him to choose his lunch as Keith wandered slowly back to the couch. Key word being: slowly. Hunk soon joined him with a bowl piled high with food. It was a nice silence, both of them enjoying their food and the peace that pervaded the apartment.

 

Keith could really get used to this.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime around noon, Hunk called them both a cab, arguing that a bus ride would be the perfect environment for him to get an elbow to the ribs or face. They rode together, discussing Keith’s apartment and the logistics of getting him up three flights of stairs in his condition. But by the time the cab had pulled up to the apartment building, all they had come up with was Hunk carrying Keith up the stairs. (Keith had vehemently refused.) Except a few minutes later, after the first flight, Keith had to pause and catch his breath, his body aching over that minimal amount of work.

 

“I can still carry you, you did just have a brush with death a few days ago. Piggyback, bridal style, fireman hold, take your pick and we could be at your front door in a flash!”

 

He could tell that although Hunk was teasing him, he would probably carry Keith if he really asked.

 

“Ask me again after the second set.”

 

Which meant that Hunk entered up giving Keith a piggy-back ride up the last set of stairs and through Keith’s door with only minor key fumbling.

 

“Welp. Here it is. Home, sweet home.”

 

Keith motioned to the apartment from his spot on Hunk’s back. He pointed to the door on the side,

 

“Drop me off over there my good steed. I need to shower!”

 

Hunk seemed to like his sense of humor because he laughed again and left him in the bathroom with Keith's permission to explore the apartment.

 

Keith emerged a half hour later, steam billowing out behind him, feeling refreshed and ready to convince Hunk of his crazy idea.

 

“Holy crap Keith! You’re only wearing a towel!”

 

Keith looked at himself and the towel wrapped around his waist. He thought it did a good enough job of covering his body, but he guessed Hunk was expecting him to be fully clothed.

 

“Hunk. You saw me naked already and covered in who knows what. Now I’m just walking to my room to get clean clothes.”

 

He edged past Hunk, who had covered his eyes in a sweet, yet slightly childish gesture and whose reply was slightly muffled by the palms over his face,

 

“Um, sure dude. Just tell me when it’s okay to look again.”

 

Keith entered his room before calling the all-clear to Hunk, then rummaged around for the loosest clothes he could find. He tugged on boxers and a pair of sweats, then called Hunk into his room.

 

“Did you bring the medical supplies or is that when we get back to your place.”

 

Hunk appeared in his doorway, his face still flushed and looking nervous. He held up a small bag, shaking it gently to Keith could hear the rustling of bandages and medical tape.

 

“I brought more supplies!”

 

Keith motioned towards his bed and sat himself on the edge.

 

“Can you reach everything if I sit here? Or is the couch better?”

 

Hunk looked much too nervous, so Keith motioned again, grinning when Hunk finally crossed the threshold and sat carefully in front of Keith, wary of jostling the mattress.

 

“So… I’ll start with your chest and then work my way around?”

 

Keith sat up a little straighter and puffed his chest out a little more, wincing slightly at the ache in his ribs.

 

“Whatever you say, Sexy Nurse Hunk.”

 

Hunk seemed determined to ignore all of Keith’s teasing, so for a few minutes Keith let him work in silence. The quiet sounds of packages being opened and tape ripping filled the space between them. And okay, maybe Keith was a little nervous and maybe he waited until Hunk stood to move behind him and started working on his back and shoulders, before he started talking again.

 

“So how’s it like living with Pidge in that apartment? Seems kinda small.”

 

Hunk snorted from somewhere near his left elbow.

 

“Kinda small? It’s a studio sized shoe box. I wasn’t even sure we’d fit an extra bed in , let alone the dresser for Pidge’s stuff. Y’know I don’t understand… Pidge had maybe a drawer’s worth of stuff when they moved in and now it feels like wherever I turn, I’m tripping over their stuff!”

 

Keith laughed along with Hunk, remembering the night before when Pidge had sat with him on the couch and left a collection of tools and manuals that Keith had unceremoniously kicked to the floor when he’d fallen asleep. Hunk continued,

 

“Sure it’s small, but I’m saving some money and Pidge hasn’t mentioned anything yet. I figured in a few months we’d look for a bigger place, but until then we’re surviving… Somehow.”

 

He patted Keith on the shoulder to signal he was finished then stood and stretched.

 

Now or never…

 

“Hey Hunk. Would you and Pidge want to move here? I know we barely know each other, but I’ve got two rooms. I could take the smaller one and you and Pidge could take the other room…”

 

Hunk was staring, eyes huge and mouth slightly agape. Keith backtracked quickly,

 

“I mean it’s just a thought! I feel terrible taking up space at your apartment and mine is too big for just one person and I really like you two and… and… and I… still can’t tie my shoes?”

 

Keith abruptly shut up, eyes focused intently on the small hole in the knee of his sweats.

 

“Wouldn’t you get tired of us? I mean it’s a pretty big change from living alone to having two roommates.”

 

Keith looked back up at Hunk, hope rising because Hunk hadn’t flat out rejected his offer.

 

“Not really. At least I don’t think I will. I already felt more at home staying with you two the last few days than living here for the past year. If we all fit in your apartment, I’d probably be finding any excuse to hang out there to be honest.”

 

Now it was Keith’s turn to blush, his impromptu confession hanging between them waiting to be acknowledged. Hunk pulled him close in a one-armed hug and Keith was grateful for the reassurance the contact brought.

 

“How about you stay here and take a nap. I’ll pick up Pidge and ask them what they think and we’ll  meet you here in a few hours?”

 

Keith nodded his reply and let himself fall backwards onto his bed.

 

“Just close the door on your way out. Leave it unlocked and you and Pidge can just walk right in when you get back.”

 

Hunk left the apartment slowly, almost reluctant to leave Keith alone for even a few hours. And even though he could kid himself into thinking it was only Keith’s injuries that delayed his exit, he knew it was more. He had heard the loneliness in Keith’s voice when he talked about his apartment and the longing that went unspoken. Hunk would probably have agreed then and there, but this wasn’t only his decision to make and he had to wait for Pidge’s opinion on the matter.

 

In the other room, Keith listened intently until he heard the door close, then slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke with a start to the sound of his front door slamming open. His brain immediately supplying him with escape routes and possible weapons to fend off the intruders, when he heard Pidge’s voice and Hunk immediately scolding them. He slumped back into his pillow, letting the tension seep out of his body. Soon after, Pidge poked their head into his room and grinned when they saw he was awake.

 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty! Hunk said you needed a babysitter! Are you gonna get up and give me the grand tour?”

 

With an exaggerated sigh, Keith pulled himself into a sitting position,

 

“Sure kid. Come on in.”

 

Pidge’s grin grew and they skipped into the room,

 

“This is the room I sleep in. Ta-freaking-dah. Tour over, let me sleep more.”

 

“You’re no fun! Fine I’ll explore on my own and you can’t get mad when I find your porn stash.”

 

Keith snorted and let Pidge leave with a wave of his hand. But a quiet knock kept him up, and Hunk carefully made his way inside.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Heard you telling Pidge you wanted to rest more, but I just wanted you to know that Pidge and I would love to move in with you.”

 

Keith perked up, his head turning to more fully look at Hunk.

 

“That’s great to hear! I’m sure you and Pidge would be more comfortable here. This is a pretty big room so you’d both have more space too!”

 

“Keith, real quick. I’ve been meaning to clarify this, and Pidge brought it up on the bus ride here too, so I’m sure they want you to know too. But,”

 

And here, he air quoted for emphasis,

 

“Pidge is ‘biologically’ female. And if we move in, I’d feel much better about them having their own room. But that means either I take some living room space or bunk with you in here… So if that’s a deal breaker, let us know now before we start planning anything else.”

 

Keith was pretty sure his brain had short circuited. The snarky, annoying bratty boy that found him… The kid he’d been growing increasingly fond of…

 

“Wait. Back up. Pidge is a _girl_? When did this happen?!”

 

“Um, since they were designated female at birth? I was going to bring it up when I noticed you using male pronouns but we always got interrupted.”

 

“Hunk! I fucked UP! I gotta go apologize!”

 

Keith had made the effort to try and stand up, but Hunk gently pushed him down again,

 

“Keith, calm down. Pidge is okay, when they’re ready to talk to you about their gender expression, they will. Just use gender-neutral pronouns and nicknames from now on. Pidge will understand all right?”

 

Keith still looked troubled, so Hunk squeezed his shoulder gently,

 

“Hey. What really matters is that you care so much! I’m sure they appreciate that you recognize you wrongly gendered them.”

 

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Pidge barged in, effectively destroying the peaceful mood that had settled over them.

 

“I saw all the rooms and I’m definitely taking the one next to the bathroom! Looks like you’ll have to buy bunk beds you guys!”

 

They flopped down on the bed alongside Keith and stretched,

 

“So Keith. When do we move in?”

 

Keith looked down at them, then across towards Hunk who was still standing nervously near the foot of his bed. He patted the space left on the bed in a silent invitation for Hunk. The three of them lounged on the bed, absorbed in their own thoughts, before Keith replied,

 

“Looks to me like you already have.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy SHIT ya'll! This chapter officially marks the end of Part One of Kings of the Urban Jungle and I would really like to thank each and every one of you for taking a chance and reading this. 
> 
> Part Two will be introducing the rest of the cast as well as beginning the plot of this fic, but until then I really hope you've enjoyed it so far! 
> 
> All of your comments on here and on twitter have been the reason I haven't given up on this fic! I love you all so so much
> 
> (Keep bugging me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lacertusprince) yeah?)


	7. Check Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your total today is:  
> 1 borrowed truck  
> 1 handful of cookies  
> 1 crying diner owner

All in all, it took them about a month to actually ‘move in’ with Keith. Mainly due to the fact that Hunk had already paid that month’s rent, so leaving meant that he would essentially lose that money. It wasn’t all bad though, because Hunk and Pidge were terrible at packing. (Keith would privately admit that the extra month was entirely necessary.) But somehow, they had made it to the last day of the month, scrambling to fit the last of the boxes into the truck Keith had borrowed for the day. Where Keith had borrowed it from, he wouldn’t say, but Hunk for one was eternally grateful. 

 

Finally, around ten at night, it looked like they were done. All that was left was for Hunk to give the apartment a thorough cleaning and he could turn in his keys in the morning. He’d pushed both Keith and Pidge out of the apartment, telling them it would be faster if they both went to unpack the truck and they could come back and help when they finished. Truthfully, Hunk had been hoping for a moment alone. It wasn’t that he regretted his decisions, quite the opposite in fact. But he needed a moment to process just how lucky he’d gotten in the past five months. And not just lucky, but happier as well. He hadn’t realized how much he missed having people in his life. Perhaps it should have been obvious, since back home he’d always had family close by. 

 

And perhaps that was why he was so happy now. Despite the odds, he’d built a new family here. Sure it was unconventional and made of the most bizarre collection of people, but they cared about him, didn’t judge his work, and for all other measures they were his family. Keith and Pidge were too dear to him to be anything else.

 

He mused on this as he scrubbed stains from the carpet and cleaned the kitchen. He’d never really found cleaning to be therapeutic like others claimed, but right now he could see the appeal. He could think more on the recent changes in his life and he wasn’t stressing over it because he was constantly moving. His thoughts and anxieties didn’t have the chance to grow because he was constantly switching topics as he switched tasks. So absorbed was he that he didn’t even hear the front door open as Keith carried in a bagful of food and Pidge held a large bottle of soda. 

 

“Hunk get out here! Come eat and we’ll keep cleaning after!”

 

And while he could ignore many things when he was this lost in thought, Pidge’s ‘outside voice’ was not one of them. He poked his head into the empty living room to find Pidge setting up one of their leftover empty boxes as a temporary table for the sandwiches Keith was pulling out of a bag sitting next to him on the floor. He settled heavily on the floor with them and looked for cups to start pouring drinks for everyone. 

 

“Guys? Are there any cups?”

 

Blank stares from both of them was all the answer he needed. Keith smacked Pidge’s shoulder, 

 

“I told you to grab the soda! Why didn’t you bring any cups?!”

 

Hunk laughed at their antics, Pidge grumbling about specifics as Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

“It’s fine guys. We can just drink from the bottle. By now I’m pretty sure we’re all cootie-free.”

 

He took a long swig from the bottle to prove his point, then handed it off to Pidge as Keith handed him a sandwich. 

 

“They’re all peanut butter and jelly, big guy. It’s all we had time to make.”

 

Hunk, already halfway through his sandwich only gave a thumbs up in reply. Pdge gave him a brief update on how the unpacking was going, and Keith mentioned that he’d brought the extra cleaning supplies Hunk needed to tackle the bathroom. 

 

Keith was the first to finish eating, saying he’d already eaten one on the drive over. He disappeared into the bathroom while Hunk and Pidge finished eating. 

 

“Hey, so you’re really okay with this Pidge? I know it’s kind of sudden, so if anything makes you uncomfortable let me know right away.”

 

Pidge scooted closer and let their head rest on Hunk’s shoulder. They idly traced patterns on his skin with a fingertip as they considered the question and all it’s implications. 

 

“I don’t know how to explain it Hunk. I always thought home was a place. A solid location where you could orient yourself from. But I felt it when you found me, and I felt it again when Keith was in out apartment puking up breakfast. You both feel like… Like when I’m with you I’m safe at home. And I’ve known you for almost six months and we’ve both only known Keith for a month or so, but if anyone asked me to picture home I’d picture you two…”

 

Pidge looked up, a nervous flush reddening their cheeks and down their neck. 

 

“Hunk?! Are you crying??”

 

He sniffled wetly and pulled PIdge into a tight hug. He’d hoped that Pidge felt the same familial tie he did, but hearing it out loud was completely unexpected. 

 

“Pidge, you’re the best little sibling I could have asked for.”

 

And that set Pidge off, both of them hugging each other and a dampness of shed tears growing between them. Keith walked in on them a few minutes later, messy tears snotty noses, and promptly fled back into the bathroom to give them the privacy to collect themselves. Might as well start cleaning the bathroom now…

 

When they’d somewhat collected themselves, Hunk sent Pidge back to the car to get the cleaning supplies he needed. He could hear Keith scrubbing furiously at the tile in the shower and frowned lightly. While he trusted Shay’s opinion and Keith’s estimation of his body, he still worried that Keith would accidentally over-exert himself. 

 

“How far have you gotten? I can take the over in you want to mop the kitchen floor?”

 

The bathroom looked to be almost done, the smaller tasks of cleaning the mirrors and counters were finished, and by the looks of it, Keith was hard at work scrubbing the shower and tub. Keith looked over his handiwork, a small proud smile on his lips. 

 

“Do you think you can finish the shower and toilet by the time I finish the kitchen floor? I can just bring the mop over and finish them both off together?”

 

“Sounds great! See you in a few minutes! Pidge should be bringing the hardwood soap too.”

 

And just like that, he and Keith had made a solid plan, working together as if they’d  known each other months as opposed to weeks. And Hunk could agree with Pidge’s sentiment, Keith felt like he belonged in their life. He hadn’t been there for everything Pidge and Hunk had been through together but he still  _ belonged _ . He was smiling to himself as he finished up the bathroom, stepping into the room he used to call his at the same time as he saw Keith carrying the mop and bucket over to him. 

 

He traded places with Keith, stepping out as he walked in to check on Pidge and their mission of wall repairs. 

 

“Hunk! Why are there so many nail holes all over this apartment! Every time I think I’m done, I find another one!”

 

“Oh stop being dramatic, they’re just thumbtack holes. And they came from some very cool posters, vintage ones even!”

 

Pidge rolled their eyes in an impressive Keith imitation, 

 

“Just because they were for movies from a few years ago doesn’t make them vintage! Just… I dunno.. Old.”

 

Hunk lifted both hands to his heart, and let out a pained groan, 

 

“Oh no Pidge. Direct hit to the feels! Making me feel old  _ and _ uncool all at once. I thought we were bros.”  

 

They both laughed as Pidge found another small hole in the wall and covered it in spackle. Hunk began packing up the last few floating items in the apartment, a broom here, a couple cleaning bottles there, and left them close to the door for when they left. It didn’t take long for the other two to finish and sooner than Hunk expected, they were piling back into the pick up truck and leaving behind an empty apartment filled only with memories. 

 

* * *

 

Hunk was fully prepared to flop down on the couch and not move for a few days, but as soon as they trooped into the apartment Pidge ran off to their new room screaming something about a surprise. Keith and Hunk exchanged confused shrugs and waited to see what Pidge had in store. In no time, they were back, a small plastic bag clutched in their hands. 

 

“As a celebration of our new-ish apartment! I was going to try baking something, but I thought this would be safer. Now close your eyes and hold out your hands!”

 

Keith and Hunk complied, and felt Pidge leave a few plastic wrapped items in each set of cupped hands. 

 

“Okay now open them!”

 

Pidge stood in front of them, beaming with pride, as Hunk and Keith immediately recognized what they held. They each  held a handful of fortune cookies, the wrappers crinkling loudly in the silent room. Hunk didn’t even care, just sat on the couch and cried. He would have felt embarrassed, but he could hear Pidge sniffling again and when he looked up, he could just see the brightness in Keith’s eyes before he rubbed at them complaining of cleaning fumes.

 

“Pidge. They’re absolutely perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Not surprisingly, it took a little longer for the three of them to settle into a routine. Hunk and Pidge were shocked when they learned of Keith’s cooking ability, seeing as how the both of them rarely cooked at home. Meanwhile, Keith was pleasantly surprised to learn that the AC unit he’d thought was beyond repair only needed to be looked at by his two new roommates for a few minutes before they had it up and running again. Hunk for his part, took over the laundry for the trio, seeing as how Keith and Pidge were perfectly willing to wear the same outfit for a week straight. 

 

He’d even been there to save Keith’s nicer clothes from almost certain ruin when Keith had rushed home to get ready for an interview. Hunk knew that Keith had been job hunting after being let go from his last job due to his injuries and time away from work so seeing Keith so excited for a grocery store job filled Hunk with pride. His pride quickly morphed into near horror and panic as he watched Keith pull out a silky button down and a clothing iron set to the highest heat setting. Hunk had all but ripped the iron out of Keith’s hand for fear of the shirt getting scorched or worse. He’d pushed Keith towards the bathroom and told him to shower. 

 

By the time Keith was out, Hunk had neatly pressed not only the shirt, but also a nice pair of slacks he’d seen hanging in the closet. Keith had thanked him as he dressed and nearly sprinted to the bus stop. 

 

Soon after he’d left, Pidge had walked in on Hunk nervously pacing the apartment, having an entire discussion with himself. 

 

“Well if Keith gets the job it’ll definitely help with bills since he’s mentioned his savings are all gone and…”

 

“Keith got a job!?!?”

 

Hunk did a fairly good imitation of a ballerina as he spun to face Pidge, 

 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?”

 

Pidge rolled their eyes, “Hunk it’s already four thirty. But really did Keith get a job?!”

 

“He’s got an interview today! We’ll find out when he gets home!”

 

When Keith had finally returned, a small smile gracing his features, he opened the front door and a whiff of smoke escaped into the hallway.

 

“PIDGE! I told you not to change the temperature setting on the oven! 350 is hot enough! Why is it at almost 500??”

 

“I thought the cookies would bake faster!”

 

“Ugh and that was the only batch we made! Hurry up and help me scrape them off the cookie sheets before Keith gets back! And open the windows!”

 

Keith waited near the kitchen, watching his two friends try and clean up the mess they’d made. Pidge had run across the hall to open the windows in the living room and Hunk was busy at the sink trying to scrape some blackened rounds into the sink. He still hadn’t been noticed and he quietly made his way further into the kitchen, snagging a bowl and spatula covered in cookie dough remnants. 

 

He’d been sitting quietly at the kitchen table, licking dough off the spatula (it was surprisingly good) when Hunk finally turned around. 

 

“Pidge were you able to air out the-- KEITH!”

 

He’d all but shrieked when he realized he wasn’t alone, dropping the soapy cookie sheet with a clang. 

 

“Heeeeeeey buddy… Uh… When did you get home?”

 

Pidge came barrelling into the kitchen, 

 

“Keith’s here!?”

 

Keith had been trying valiantly to hold everything in, but the twin looks of guilt and surprise on Hunk and Pidge were too much. He laughed long and hard, felt the last of his nervousness and interview jitters leave his body. His laugh was infectious and soon all three of them were laughing together. Pidge was the first to stop, their gaze immediately narrowing in on Keith. 

 

“So? Did you get the job?!”

 

Both Hunk and Pidge looked at him with such excitement that Keith could only nod weakly, too choked up to even verbalize his good news. Hunk clapped and cheered and Pidge threw themself at him and tried to strangle him in a hug. When Keith got his emotions a little more under control, and wrestled Pidge off his neck, he stood and stretched. 

 

“I think we should go celebrate! And I’ve been meaning to take you to my favorite place in town!”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Pidge and Hunk were spilling through the double doors of a cheery diner, the tinkling of bells announcing their arrival to the two employees inside. Pidge made their way into the booth furthest from the door, nose and cheeks red from the cold. 

 

“Keith! We walked forever. You said it was close by!”

 

Hunk hadn’t fared much better, having only brought a jacket on their impromptu pilgrimage to what Keith promised were ‘the best waffles in town’. 

 

“Yeah man, a Short Walk is like ten minutes tops, we walked for at least twice that.”

 

Keith, his cheeks flushed, mumbled something about walking to the diner all the time, but was spared further admonishments from his two housemates by a loud voice, 

 

“Keith my boy! You’re alive! I’m surprised the feral creatures didn’t eat you alive!”

 

Hunk and Pidge froze as a tall man with a shock of orange hair and an equally bushy moustache pulled Keith into an over-enthusiastic hug. 

 

“Allura was so worried about you! She’s also on the warpath today because those ruffians have been eyeing the place again this week. So play it meek young man!”

 

He turned and took in Keith’s companions who were subtly trying to edge further into the booth. 

 

“Oh! And who might these two be?”

 

Keith, his face still pink (from the cold, he’d tell them later) turned towards his friends, motioning to each in turn, 

 

“Hunk, Pidge, this is Coran, and Coran these are my two new housemates.”

 

Hunk had at first thought the man a slightly silly and a little overdramatic, but the intense gaze he directed at them and calculating way he sized them up, quickly dissuaded him of those notions. He stood quickly and extended a hand, 

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you sir. Keith was very excited to bring us here, and I can see why.”

 

Coran laughed and took the offered hand, 

 

“I bet all he talked about were waffles then. It’s a pleasure to see our Keith out and about with respectable friends! I’ll tell Allura you’re here and she’ll be right over to make sure you’ve got all your fingers and toes.” 

 

Once Coran was out of earshot, Keith sat heavily into the seat across from Hunk. 

 

“I’m sorry I forgot how obnoxious Coran can be sometimes.”

 

Pidge grinned, and threw a quick thumbs up, 

 

“I like him! His accent’s cool!”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes and tousled their hair, 

 

“Yeah two obnoxious people are bound to be friends.”

 

Keith laughed, the small knot of nervousness at his friends meeting Coran and Allura loosening in his chest, 

 

“Allura owns the place, took over after her dad… passed away two years ago. She’s great, you’ll love her.”

 

The three had settled comfortably when the loud bang of a door being slammed open made them jump in their seats, the stillness after letting a high clear voice carry across the diner, 

 

“Keith. Kogane. Two months. And only three texts. _Three_ _texts_ to tell me you’re alive.”

 

With every clipped sentence, Keith seemed to shrink further into the vinyl of the seat. A young woman, silver hair piled high on her head in a tidy bun, came stomping through the kitchen door and across the small diner. In her hands she carried a tray full of mugs topped with whipped cream. She placed the tray on their table, a kind smile turned towards Keith’s tablemates. 

 

“Hunk? Pidge? It’s lovely to meet you. Here have some hot chocolate, on the house.”

 

Hunk quickly accepted the mugs and passed one over to Pidge. Meanwhile Keith wilted under the glare Allura had turned on him. 

 

“Two months!! Two months and we’d not seen hide nor hair of you! We were worried sick! I couldn’t even make new waffle ideas without my waffle taste tester! You know Coran’s sense of taste is absolutely abysmal!”

 

As suddenly as the glare appeared, it was quickly gone and Allura swept Keith up in a hug, tears falling onto her apron and his hair. 

 

“Allura, come on it wasn’t that bad. Plus I had these two to help me out.”

 

Keith motioned towards the other end of the table and just as quickly Allura had both Hunk and Pidge in an awkward over-the-table hug. 

 

“Oh thank you, thank you for taking care of him! That boy is practically family after all he’s done for us here.”

 

She pulled away with a sniffle, took a minute to compose herself, and offered them a bright, if a little watery smile, 

 

“Now enough of all these silly tears. Welcome, welcome to the Diner Altea, what would you like to order?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folx!!! Part Two of Kings has officially begun! Here we'll introduce the rest of the cast and get this plot going! Thank you to everyone who stuck around for this long awaited update and I hope you enjoyed it  
> <3


End file.
